


Sometimes it's plain as day (On Hiatus)

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Winn and Siobhan are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Mon-el and Winn are friends (with benefits) it's as simple as that but both Winn and Mon-el figure out more goes into this arrangement.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hemsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsworth/gifts).



> I got inspired by Monwinn's gifset

Mon-el is gone before Winn wakes up.  
  
He's always gone before Winn wakes up, hell he's gone while Winn is still in the shower, the shower that Mon-el makes him take every time they fuck because he doesn't like leaving traces of himself on Winn. That should hurt but Winn's known better and usually doesn't let it bother him.  
  
Honestly it doesn't. He knew that two years ago when Mon-el (No last name) walked into his life drawing arts class that he shouldn't have fallen. He shouldn't have fallen for those mysterious eyes. He shouldn't have fallen for that dumb smile, he shouldn't have fallen for those pick up lines, he shouldn't have believed him when he told him that no feelings are involved, it's just fucking until Siobhan decides to put out. He needed a hole to fill and no one else suited his tastes which translated to: "You're Siobhan's brother. It's like screwing her"  
  
And that shouldn't affect him. He knew what this was when he started. He knew that Mon-el was notorious for being a bastard and he shouldn't--- couldn't let the words hurt him the way they were.  
  
At twenty, Winn Schott should have a better control of his emotions, of his body, of letting people use him.  
  
But he doesn't, now does he?  
  
He rolls out of bed and discards the condom that Mon-el so graciously left on the bed. Seriously the garbage can was right next to the bed. He could have taken care of him But it was one more thing he had to do.  
  
Like always.  
  
He pads over to the bathroom. He flips the light on and turns the knob until steam fills the room. He steps into the water and let's the water wash over him.  
  
He thinks.  
  
He shouldn't be used like this. Mon-el is a friend, or At least that's what he told Winn...  
  
You're my closest friend Winn.  
  
My best friend.  
  
Your sister is a tease.  
  
Do this for me...  
  
It's like screwing her, no feelings should happen.  
  
Friends do this for each other....  
  
He lets out a scream, muffled by the water pouring down the drain. Friends don't do this he thinks.  
  
They don't.  
  
  
                                                --  
  
"Winn!" He's walking across the courtyard when he hears the familiar shrieking sound of his sister. He stops midway to allow her to catch up with him. Sometimes he feels a sense of anger and hatred towards her. She's beautiful, gets whatever she wants, whoever she wants and even though she's a year younger than Winn, she feels as though she's the oldest and her---their mother treats her as such, just because she was the product of the man that their mother loved and Winn, well he drew the short stick.  
  
Evelyn Schott had no love for Winn Schott Sr. In fact she despised the man and Winn can sense it sometimes when she speaks to him. Like she's seeing his father in Winn and takes out what she couldn't say to him on Winn.  
  
And it's not fair to him.  
  
Siobhan catches up and Winn takes in her appearance. She's obviously just left her spin class. The yoga pants and top soaked with sweat. Shocker, he didn't think she could sweat. Siobhan had a rep for staying pristine at all times.  
  
"Hey sis." Winn says. His voice is hollow. He doesn't want to speak with her but if he doesn't them she'll know something is up and he doesn't want to get into the fact that he's fucking his best friend who's also her boyfriend.  
  
"Winn." She's breathless. "Please tell me you had Simmons for Calc?"  
  
Winn nods. He had him his freshman year.  
  
"Great! Do you still have your notes? I need them. Between Mon-el and this internship with Cat Grant I don't have time to study for his class. Help your only sister out?"  
  
She wasn't Winn's only sister but he wasn't going to tell her that. She likes the idea that she's the only important woman in Winn's life.  
  
He gives her a fake smile. "Of course. I'll give them to Mon-el."  
  
"Thanks! Thank you! I love you. You're the best brother in the world. And there's the best boyfriend in the world."  
  
Winn freezes when he gets a whiff of that familar cologne and the familiar voice belonging to Mon-el.  
  
Siobhan is suddenly pulled into a hug by Mon-el who gives Winn a wink. He feels uneasyness and needs an out.  
  
"I'll see you later Siobhan." He turns to leave.  
  
"Wait." Mon-el's voice is like ice in his veins. It always gets to him, it always makes him weak.  
  
"I'll be late for class."  
  
Mon-el shakes his head. "Blake is out sick. You didn't get the memo?"  
  
Winn shakes his head. He didn't sign up for professor Blake's emails.  
  
"Well, it's bad so he cancelled class for the next few days. We have a free period."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mon-el's tone and smile implies what he knows.  
  
"Aww, babe I'm sorry." Siobhan says. "But this works out. I have a free period too! Maybe we can head down to the beach and get some sun."  
  
Mon-el's smile falters. "Oh, I was---"  
  
"I'm sorry sis, ive got to meet Kara and James if I got the time. They told me to stop by for their superhero club if I ever got the chance and what do you know? I do! Some other time alright?"  
  
She's not dissapointed but Mon-el surely is. He just doesn't let it show.  
  
"Okay, some other time then Winn." Siobhan smiles weakly.  
  
"Yeah, some other time."  
  
He walks away before he has a chance to do something stupid or say something stupid.  
  
His phone vibrates in his pocket. Sighing, he takes it out and checks it. There's a message from Mon-el waiting in his inbox.  
  
'Skip the meeting. I need you."  
  
Need you.  
  
The words hold in Winn. Mon-el always needs him. He'll always need Winn the same way that Winn will always need Mon-el.  
  
He quickly sends a text back. -ok-  
  
                                            ---  
  
Mon-el is staring deeply into his eyes as he thrusts into Winn. Usually he doesn't. He doesn't like the connection that comes with it, the intimacy but damn, he likes Winn's eyes. He likes the way that they smolder, he loves the way they look when he's coming.  
  
Mon-el pushes in deeper, leaning down and biting a mark into Winn's neck just as he comes.  
  
The moment that he does Winn pushes him off of him. Mon-el flops back against the bed with a thump and an unamused expression on his face.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Winn shakes his head. "I was supposed to be meeting Kara and James and I couldn't because you can't get friendly with your right hand."  
  
Mon-el rolls his eyes. "If your sister wasn't suck a tease I wouldn't even need to come to you but oh fucking well."  
  
"You're my friend. Or at least supposed to be. You shouldn't be talking liking that."  
  
"Boo Hoo Winn. Grow up. I told You What this was when we started. If you don't like then you know what you can do. But I'm sure your sister won't be too happy to know that her brother is fucking her boyfriend now will she?"  
  
Winn rolls out bed and begins putting on his clothes. He has to get out of here.  
  
"I'm not done." Mon-el glares at Winn and it's absurd. They're not dating, Mon-el is not Winn's boyfriend.  
  
He has no right.  
  
"Get acquainted with Mr. Righty. I've got friends to meet."  
  
Once his shirt is on Winn exits out his dorm, walking hastily down the corridor ignoring all looks and calls of his name.  
  
He just needs to get out for a while. He needs to get away from Mon-el for a while.  
  
                                           --  
  
  



	2. What's right and what's wrong

He's sitting in the park, opting to head off campus for a while Instead of meeting up with Kara and James. His head was swimming. On one side, he loves Mon-el, has since that first encounter all those years ago and on the other, he doesn't want to hurt his sister. If he tells her about Mon-el, about what they've been doing she'll be devastated and he can't have that. He already knows she's going to find out but he hopes like hell that she finds out when he gets that Job in Metropolis and he's far away. He can't deal with her crying, blaming him when he knows he's wrong.  
  
Sometimes he wishes that he never said hi to Mon-el on that first day....  
  
-  
  
" _Mind if I sit here?" A sweet voice sounds and Winn looks up. It's only the second week of classes. Everyone has their assigned seats and he was just about to tell the kid that when he stopped._  
  
_"Hi." Winn says and that wasn't what he was supposed to say. Not at all._  
  
_The kid laughs and it's a sort of adorable one that makes Winn's chest flutter. "Hi." He repeats. "Mind if I sit here?" He's gesturing to the empty seat._  
  
_"That seat is Barry's but I haven't seen him in days so maybe... I thought this class was all filled. How'd you get in?"_  
  
_Life drawing. Considered one of the easiest classes actually filled quickly in the year and to get a spot was by teacher recommendation only._  
  
_The kid shrugs. "They had a spot. Didn't you say you havent seen that Barry kid in a while? I guess I took his spot."_  
  
_Winn nods and watches as he sits._  
  
_"I'm Mon-el by the way."_  
  
_"Winn."_  
 _-_  
  
And that's when he should have ran. Told himself that maybe Mon-el was bad news. Yet, Winn didn't listen to what his mind was telling him.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" James sits next to Winn on the bench.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I know you. When you didn't show up to the club, I knew something must have happened. Mon-el making your life hell?"  
  
James wasn't a fan of Mon-el and he doesn't blame him. If he knew the truth, he'd hate him even more than he already did. Or maybe he'd actually have a reason to dislike him.  
  
"He's a friend James. He doesn't make my life miserable."  
  
Liar.  
  
"I'm just saying. Ever since you met him you haven't been the same guy I met in high school. You keep secrets, you blow off me and Kara for him. It's not you."  
  
He's right. James is always right.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. I have a lot going on and I would rather be alone. If you don't mind."  
  
Winn hasn't made eye contact with James the entire conversation. He knows that if he does, he'll break. He's tired of holding this in from his friends and they won't judge him for it but still... they'll hate Mon-el even more and he doesn't want that large rift between the four of them.  
  
There's shuffling and James gets up. He doesn't say bye, neither of them.  
  
Winn just sighs.  
  
                              --  
  
Mon-el is blowing up his phone. Sending text after text. He wasn't done yet and no one walks away without a word.  
  
"Have you seen Winn?" Mon-el is asking each person in their dorm. Someone would have to have seen him and the lack of people saying they haven't is making him frustrated. Winn shouldn't make him feel frustrated.  
  
"Mon!" Siobhan's voice rangs throughout the courtyard. She was the last person he wanted to see. She jogs up to him. He puts a fake smile on as she hugs him. It's not like they haven't seen each other earlier.  
  
"Hey babe. I don't have time. Winn and I were supposed to be studying and I can't seem to find him anywhere."  
  
Siobhan smirks. "He's probably at the National City State Park. He used to go there all the time to clear his head. It's his favorite place in the world."  
  
He didn't know that. Actually there's a lot he doesn't know about Winn and maybe if he spent fifteen seconds without having him on his back he'd know more about his friend.  
  
"Thanks!" He quickly gives her a kiss before running off. Was it wrong that the only reason he was looking for Winn was because he wanted sex? Yes. Did he care? Of course. Was he going to change the way that he veiwed the situation? Of course not. He loved Siobhan and what he was doing to her was wrong but she wouldn't have sex with him and it was either keep it in the family or find some random chick or guy that would be willing to meet up with him twice a week. With Winn, it's more like three times a day, or whenever he wants it. Winn doesn't deny him. And if it was reversed, he wouldn't deny Winn either.  
  
He finds Winn easily enough. He's the only one sitting on the park bench. In fact he's the only one in the park at this time of day. Mon-el sits next to him. Winn stiffened a little but relaxed once Mon-el placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't think I can do this anymore." Winn's voice is exasperated, tired. Weak. Mon-el doesn't let go of his shoulder and instead pulls him closer.  
  
"You don't mean that." Mon-el states. He presses a kiss to his temple. "We were having so much fun."  
  
"I'm hurting my sister. Your girlfriend, Siobhan.... She doesn't deserve any of this."  
  
"Winn..."  
  
"But Mon-el...."  
  
Mon-el presses a kiss to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"We can talk about this later. Right now I want to have fun. Let's go." He drops his hand from Winn with a warm smile on his face.  
  
Mon-el stands up, extending a hand.  
  
"Let's take our minds off things and then we'll talk about it, okay?"  
  
Winn grabs his hand without hesitation.  
  
                                          -~-  
  
Mon-el leads him to the bed, a bed of the motel room that sat across from the park, apparently the one hour walk back to campus was too much for Mon-el and he couldn't wait.  
  
He pushed him onto the bed; both of them already naked as they entered. Winn was a little flustered and grateful that no one was walking by to see Mon-el take him out of his clothes.  
  
With one deep thrust; no prep or anything, he’s deep inside of Winn. Winn cries out a little in pain while Mon-el begins a steady and slow rhythm; slamming into him with accuracy and precision and actually a touch of gentleness that Winn hasn't known Mon-el to posess when they fuck.  
  
The feeble attempt at making Winn stay has Winn begging for more. Begging Mon-el for more.  
  
“Oh fuck! Mon-el!"  
    
"You like that baby?" Mon-el grunts, Winn arches his back, lifting off the bed a little and taking all of Mon-el in.  
  
“Yes!”      
  
"And you want that, don't you? Don't want me to leave do you?"  
  
Mon-el pulls out quickly at first before slamming back into Winn. He holds him as he does, the other man latches onto Mon-el, holding him tightly. After that, Mon-el pulls out slowly; a few inches at a time. That causes Winn to whimper.  
  
"N..no."  
  
"Then don't end this Winn..."  
  
"Mon..."  
  
He pushes in deeper, Winn's nails dig into Mon-el's back.. He's going to leave marks but it's not like Siobhan's ever going to see them.  
  
Mon-el buries his head in Winn's neck and nips lightly.  
  
"Please." He comes as he speaks the words. Winn just holds on, tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
None of this is right.  
  
But he can't stop.  
  
"Mon..." They're the only words he can repeat. Nothing else will make sense if he tries to utter a coherent sentence.  
  
He's weak.  
  
I love you.  
  
                                             -~-  
  
The following day Winn finds himself sitting in his advanced Psychics class actually not paying attention at all to his study group. The leader (as she so nicely appointed herself) Lena Luthor looks over at Winn who's slouched in his chair, his pencil between his lips and his mind a million miles away.  
  
Lena clears her throat.  
  
"And if Mr. Schott would rather be with Ms. Danvers and Mr. Olsen then maybe we should allow him to do the project on his own." She states and Winn snaps his gaze towards her. There's no fury behind them but they hold a spark.  
  
"I'm not thinking about them. Just because you  fantasize about Kara twenty-four seven doesn't  mean that everyone else does."  
  
The small jab does nothing to Lena. Being a Luthor she has built up a touch outer and inner shell, but the rest of the group doesn't seem to share her behavior.  
  
"You like Kara?" Alex nearly shouts. "You like my baby sister?"  
  
Lena's gaze shifts shortly to Alex. She and Kara might not be from the same mother but no matter what, she's gonna look out for her sister and play the big sister role (even though their birthdays are actually two months apart).  
  
"I was going to tell you. I know she just came out and you're protective of her but I do like her and when the time comes I will ask her out. But for now, the issue is Mr. Schott. He's obviously distracted and we cant have that with our project due in two weeks. And it's worth a hell of a lot. If he can't get his head on straight then he's got to go."  
  
Alex tosses a worried glance to Winn. The two of them had always been close and she didn't want to see him kicked out of the group and have to fend for himself. Mr. Willis projects are hard enough with five of them.  
  
"Winn, let's talk outside okay?" Alex is already standing as Winn follows.  
  
Once they're outside Alex grabs his shoulders.  
  
"It's Mon-el isn't it?"  
  
Of everyone, Alex Danvers knew about them. It was by accident of course but she knew and she didn't judge him but she also didn't like the idea of it, of them doing what they were doing.  
  
"Alex..." Winn rolls his eyes as she shakes her hand off of him.  
  
"Don't Alex me. What did he do this time?"  
  
Winn sighs. "He didn't do anything! I'm just.... all these exams and everything I'm just frustrated and spring break is coming up and I don't want to go home---"  
  
"I told you, you can come with me and Kara. We have more than enough room and mom loves you."  
  
"I know."  
  
He wants to tell her. If he does, he know he's going to be greeted with an 'I told you so' from her even though she claims she doesn't do that  
Nonetheless, he doesn't need that right now. He has to make up something. The look Alex is giving him is telling him that she's not buying it.  
  
"Fine. Fine. It's not Mon-el. Its James."  
  
Alex stiffens. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"What!? No! No Alex it's not, it isn't... I just... I've realized that I have a crush on him."  
  
It's not a boldface lie. There's some truth to it because before Mon-el came along he did have a thing for James, deep down he still does.   
  
She softens. "Oh. Oh! That's great. So you're done with Mon-el then?"  
  
Winn shakes his head. "Not entirely. I'm not sure how James feels about me yet and I don't want to... I'll play this by ear."   
  
"Play this by ear? James likes you. There's no need to wait. I've seen the way he looks at you. Its mutual on both grounds. Just make a move."  
  
Winn nods. He's not going to. But maybe, just maybe this will keep him distracted from what he's doing with Mon-el.   



	3. Snared by feelings

Winn rolls out of bed, undraping himself from Mon-el's arms and trying not to wake him. He really didn't want to start another conversation. Or entice the man into sex. He needed to get back to his dorm room.   
  
He walks out, closing the door quietly behind him and makes the walk back to his dorm building, grateful sometimes that his room was far away from Mon-el's. It's suddenly gotten chilly, the weather reflecting his life all of a sudden. Cold. Changing. He felt nothing anymore. The once bubbly persona that Winn wore with pride had vanished into a slight annoyance. He was lying now. Something he's never done before. He believed in telling the truth. Now though, lying to Kara and James and even Alex wasn't something he used to do and it hurts.   
  
"Hey Winn!" Kara calls once he's on his floor. She's waiting by his door, her glasses skewed lightly on her nose and her books in hand. Shes dressed in black, not her usual colors and a dress that he was sure belonged to Alex. Or maybe Maggie, Alex's girlfriend.   
  
"Hey Kara. What are you doing here?" Winn says. He's pushing open the door of his dorm, noticing that once again his roommate is nowhere to be seen. Sometimes he wonders if he even has one. Winn can hear the sounds of Kara's books hit his bedside table as she plops down on his bed. She's resting against his headboard, her legs crossed and a grin on her face.   
  
"I just left from studying with James... And Alex."   
  
"Oh... Kay?" Winn quirks an eyebrow. He doesn't know what that has to do with her showing up to his room.   
  
"And she told James that you like him."   
  
Winn turns and stares blankly at her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh yeah. She just blurted it out. Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on him?"   
  
Winn begins diddling with the item on his drawer.   
  
Because I don't. I mean I do but I only told Alex that so she'd stop questioning Mon-el.  
  
Winn shrugs. "I didn't want it to be weird between the three of us."   
  
"How would it be weird?"   
  
"I know you like James Kara. Its clear as day to anyone who knows you."   
  
"An I also know that he's not into me like that and I'm okay with that. If you liked him, you should have gone after him."   
  
"Kara...."   
  
"James and I are going out tonight. I know it's Friday and you like to spend it in here doing who's knows what but join us."   
  
                                            ---  
  
"You're not going." Mon-el blatantly states. He's  naked underneath Winn's sheets. It's not even an hour after Kara left that he shows up, gives Winn that look and he knows.   
  
Winn sits up, an expression of outrage on his face.  
  
"You're not my dad."  
  
If you were, you would leave and let me deal with the pain of you absence.   
  
"I want to spend the entire night with you. Siobhan has a little playdate with that weirdo girl Lindsey..."   
  
"Leslie." Winn corrects. Siobhan had befriended the new girl when she first got here. Leslie was a little.... volatile but she could handle it.   
  
"Whatever. She's not going to be around all night. We can fuck all night."   
  
Winn goes to get out of bed. He's not.... He's not doing this tonight.   
  
"Kara wants me to hang out with her and James and I've blowed them off enough times."   
  
Mon-el snorts. "You've been blowing me. Of course." He pats the side of the bed that Winn just occupied. "Come back to bed."   
  
Winn ignores him, gets dressed and walks out the door.   
  
                                           ----  
  
"You made it!" Kara shouts. He met them at the bar that Kara told them about, the one right across from campus. Most of the students, at least the ones that weren't spending all their time studying came here nearly every Friday. Winn's never been, it was his first night here. She stumbles over her feet and wrap him in her arms as she leads him to their table. Alex and Maggie are already enthralled with each other and James is giving him a weird look.   
  
He sits across from him, a grin on his face.   
  
"Hey James." Winn says. "How are you?"   
  
He's playing with him, he doesn't know why but it feels appropriate for some reason.   
  
"Hey.... Winn." James picks up his glass and downs the amber liquid.   
  
He's nervous.   
  
Kara looks between them just as Alex and Maggie come up for air. "Maggie. I think we should hit the dance floor. Kara join us?"   
  
She stands up, giving Winn and James a smirk and a wink before grabbing her girlfriend and sister and vanishing in the crowd.   
  
"She sure doesn't the meaning of subtly." James states. Winn looks down at the glass left obviously behind by Alex. It was half full, ice melting slowly. She wasn't much of a drinker when out with friends.   
  
"About what she told you...."   
  
"All you had to do was tell me. You didn't have to keep blowing me off the way that you did. I would have understood."   
  
Winn shakes his head.    
  
Lie Winn.   
  
"How was I supposed to know how you would've reacted? We've been best friends since freshman year of high school. We were there for each other through so many things, so many relationships that neither of us cared for. I've loved you for a long time and you've never seen me that way."  
  
Maybe it's not all a lie.    
  
"That's...."James begins slowly. He locks eyes with Winn. And suddenly Winn is thrown back to all those nights with Mon-el. Of him telling him that this means nothing. That he's a good friend for doing this for him. A real friend wouldn't do this. James has been his friend for years and not once has he asked Winn to suck his dick because his current boyfriend or girlfriend wasn't putting out. "Not true. I've always loved you. But each time some guy broke your heart or some girl told you that you didn't matter and you came to me crying I felt horrible thinking about asking you out and over time I just.... as long as I can be your friend nothing else matters."   
  
"James...."   
  
He continues talking and Winn listens.   
  
"But I wouldn't mind being with you. If you're up to it that is. I mean fuck, Winn you are an amazing guy and anyone would be lucky to be with you and I wouldn't mind it. That is If you're willing but if not, I don't mind that either."   
  
Winn doesn't know what to say. He didn't think... and that's his problem. He doesn't think half the time anymore.   
  
"James I---"  
  
"Winn! James!"   
  
Winn freezes. Seriously, this can't be happening right now. His luck.   
  
He feels hands on his shoulders, squeezing them lightly and the familiar scent of lavender and ginger body wash.   
  
Mon-el's.   
  
"I didn't know you guys came here." Mon-el takes a seat next to James. His eyes meet Winn's briefly but he doesn't linger.   
  
"I do. Winn doesn't." James smiles. "It's his first time here."   
  
Mon-el nods. "Everyone's first time is special."   
  
It's a jab. As far as Winn's friends know, he's still a virgin. Mon-el had been the first person he's ever been with.   
  
"Yeah." James smiles at Winn. Winn's suddenly uncomfortable and gets up quickly.   
  
"I'm gonna go to the bar, you guys want anything?"   
  
"Water." Mon-el states and Winn gives him a look of confusion. "I need to be hydrated and within my right mind tonight. I've got plans."   
  
"Nothing for me." James says.  
  
Mon-el winks at him.   
  
A shiver goes through Winn as he begins walking towards the bar. He orders a bottle of water for Mon-el and one for himself. He waits patiently for the bartender who's flirting with some preppy co-ed to hurry up.   
  
This was not happening to him tonight. His phone vibrates. He already knows who it is. Or he thought. It was James.   
  
- _I can't stay. Something came up. Coffee next week? I wanted 2 ask u but Mon-el showed up-_  
  
Winn's heart flutters. From excitement or what he doesn't .   
  
He quickly texts back. - _okay-_  
  
                                          --  
  
Winn pushes Mon-el against the door of the bathroom stall, locking it behind them after making sure that no one was inside. He drops to his knees instantly and undo Mon-el's pants and underwear; pushing them to his knees And taking his cock into his mouth. He doesn't stop until Mon-el is coming down his throat.   
  
"Winn... I-ah don't know what bought this on and I'm not complaining but um..."   
  
"Then don't. Let's go back to your dorm. You said Siobhan's not going to interupt..Let's fuck. All night."   
  
Mon-el smirks. "Okay then. Let's go."    
  
                                        ---  
  
Kara is the first person that Lena notices when she enters the bar. Even though this place isn't her scene, she's only here because her brother told her that she needed to get out every once in a while and get that stick out of her ass. She was never going to be the CEO of L-corp without a heart. So here she is, dressed in basic black slacks and a turtleneck with one of her friends by her side watching arrogant and ignorant party boys getting drunk and hitting on girls who obviously didn't want it.  
  
"Where's Lex?" Gwen, her childhood friend asks. She's glancing around the bar trying and failing to find a mess of blonde hair anywhere she can. It's no secret that Gwen had a thing for Lex.  
  
"I don't know. He said he was going to be here. How about you go and look for him?"   
  
She's looking directly at Kara, the blonde smiling with her sister and that Sawyer girl that she had got into an argument with last year.   
  
Gwen stands quickly, a grin on her face. "Great idea."   
  
The moment the brunette is gone Lena stands, fixes her hair and walks over to the group.  
  
"Alex! Hi!" Lena smiles. "What a surprise to see you here."   
  
Alex gives her a weird glance. "Right. Because you actually get out every once in a while."   
  
Lena continues to smile, taking a seat next to Kara who shifts a little In her seat.  
  
"Lex told me I needed a new lease on life and to get out once in a while."   
  
"Oh so you're trying not to be a pretentious bitch?" Maggie grins and Alex slaps her arm.   
  
"Behave Mags."   
  
"Oh I am. As long as this little girl does, I will."   
  
Lena tosses her a glare. Sensing the hostility between the two however, Alex stands, dragging Maggie with her.   
  
"Well..." Kara begins. "That was.... weird."   
  
Lena shrugs. "Maggie's never liked me. Anyway. How are you?"   
  
Kara giggles a little. "I'm finneee."   
  
And Lena knows she's not.   
  
She's drunk.  
  
Great, no use asking her out when she's not in her right mind. She wouldn't want to take advantage of her.   
  
"Of course you are love."   
  
                                             ---  
  
Mon-el has Winn's laptop in his lap. The other man is asleep on the other side of the tiny bed and a movie is playing in the background.   
  
This feels right to him.   
  
Just him and Winn. It's right.   
  
A tiny ding interupts the movie. It's a message from James.   
  
- _can we make it dinner instead of coffee? I want this to be a proper date-_  
  
Mon-el stills. A proper date. That's why he did this. He was ending it.   
  
Ending it for for him, for James.   
  
He wants to text back and tell him it's off but he knows that Winn will know the truth and he doesn't want him to hate him. He simply closes the computer and puts it away and pulls Winn close to him and kisses his neck.  
  
He told him that no feelings were involved in this relationship, not like that anyway. Yet, here he was.   
  
Falling in love.  



	4. Chapter 4

When Winn woke up he was surprised to see Mon-el still in bed with him. The other man was curled around him, his arms tight around Winn’s middle and his face buried in the crook of Winn’s neck. It was a comfortable position and Winn didn’t want to get up. So he didn’t. He snuggled back underneath the sheets and allowed this moment to continue, he didn’t know how many more he’d get.

It had to have been an hour or so later when Winn woke up again. When he opened his eyes he saw Mon-El getting dressed. He has his back to him so he can’t really see his face but from the tension in his shoulders, he seems upset.

“Siobhan is still with Leslie and my roommate is nonexistent. Do you want to…. I mean I’m up for it if you are.” Winn says. He knows once he goes on that date with James then it **’** s over between them. He might as well enjoy himself while he still can.

“I can’t. My professor just sent me my thesis. I need to revise it before tomorrow if I want a good grade in his class.”

Winn sits up. The sheet calling from his chest.

“I can help you with it if you want me to.”

Mon-El shakes his head. “Nah, it’s fine. I can do this on my own.”

He’s fully dressed and he leaves out the room without so much of a glance back at Winn.

He didn’t let it bother him. Winn reached over and grabbed his laptop. Looking down, he finds that he had a message from James waiting for him.

**can we make it dinner instead of coffee? I want this to be a proper date, Say Saturday at 8?**

A small grin crosses his face. A date with James Olsen. Maybe this is what he needs to get over Mon-El once and for all.

His hand hovers over the words for a quick second before he types out his reply.

_Okay_

                                         ▪▪

  
Mon-El stomps across campus. Most of the students glare when he pushed past them without even apologizing to them. He doesn’t even stop when he runs into Siobhan. She doesn’t seem to mind it, Leslie is next to her, scowling.

“Siobhan.” Mon-El grins. He places a kiss on her lips and pulls her into a hug.

“Hey Mon! What are you doing here?” Siobhan’s voice is suddenly irritating in his ear and he doesn’t think… never thought she would become more of a irritation than anything.

“On my way to my dorm.” He states. Obviously.

“No I know that. I can see that. What I’m talking about is why are you on this side? Your dorm is on the other side of campus.”

“I was studying with Winn last night and fell asleep.” The lie rolls easily enough and she believes it.

Siobhan kisses him again. “I’m so grateful that my two favorite boys are getting along so well.”

“Yeah, well….” He glances over at Leslie. She seems annoyed by Mon-El’s presence and he’s not in the mood for any kind of altercations. He ignores her. “I don’t want to hold you up. I’ll check with you tonight?”

“Okay. See you tonight.”

She grabs Leslie by the hand and leads the girl across campus towards the science building. Siobhan is a sweet girl who doesn’t deserve what he’s doing to her. Maybe telling her the truth is the right thing to do; ending things with Winn and hope that she accepts his apology. But then there’s the notion that he can end things with her and be with Winn. It’s just James who’s stopping that idea.

Winn and James… Who would have thought? 

By the time that Mon-El makes it to his dorm he’s conflicted about his feelings. He told Winn when he started this that no feelings were involved and now… he doesn’t know what he’s feeling towards him.

                                            ▪▪

“So you have a date with James.” Kara finds Winn a few hours later in the courtyard. He’s sitting under a tree with a sketch book in hand. He’s a decent artist but it’s not his passion. Not like his tech. He had given up life art the moment he and Mon-El started their little affair and now he kind of misses it.

She plops down next to him and he quickly covers the drawing of Mon-El.

“Who told you? He just asked me out last night.”

“And I was being nosy and asked him if he had plans on asking you out and he pretty much said yes so you have a date with James. When?”

Winn sighs. “Friday at eight. I don’t know where or what our plans exactly are aside from dinner.”

“I’m sure it’s something romantic. It’s James! He does nothing but romance and he’s going to sweep you off your feet! I can feel it. You two are going to be the newest power couple. Watch out Mon-El and Siobhan.”

There’s a twist in his stomach. He should be happy. He’s going to end things with Mon-El, he’s going to be with James. He should be happy but he doesn’t understand the agonizing twist in his stomach, the sudden ache he’s feeling in his chest.

“After the date I want to know everything. Every detail. I can’t believe you and James are going on an actual date.”

Winn nods. He can’t believe it either.

                                      ▪▪

James Olsen was the last person that Mon-El wanted to see. He had gone the good part of the day without running into anyone in Winn’s circle and yet, as he was making his way towards the coffee shop on campus who ~~die~~ did he run into? None other than James Olsen.

“Mon-El.” James voice is low and soft. He’s never in cautious state unlike Winn’s other friends who whenever they see him they go into a state of cautioned stress. But not James. He’s not fazed by Mon-El. “It’s good that you’re here. We have something we need to talk about.”

——


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness but I'm not motivated

He's shaking. His hands are literally shaking and he's nervous as fuck. Why was he nervous? It's just a date, a date with James and he shouldn't be nervous. He's been alone with him before. They've been in scenarios that would be considered dates and yet, he's going out of his mind with anticipation. And guilt. Guilt. Why was he feeling guilty? It's not as though him and Mon-El were in a relationship and it's not like he's the one who's cheating. Mon-El was the cheat. Mon-El was the one that was hurting someone. Not Winn.   
  
Or maybe he was feeling guilty about James. He was leading him on. The only reason he agreed to this was because he wanted to get out from underneath Mon-El's thumb and this---- moving on was the only way that he could do that. But moving on in hopes that he won't be tempted to go running back to Mon-El? Now that's something he thinks he feels guilty about the most.   
  
"You look amazing." Alex and Kara say in unison. Both girls are standing in the doorway of Winn's room. He's standing in front of the mirror, eyeing himself up and down.  
  
"Debatable." He grimaces. Plus would they say that if they knew that in fact this was Mon-El's suit that he 'borrowed' when they first started hooking up and has yet to give back?   
  
"Trust me. You look fantastic Winn. James will love it. Love you. After the date you have to tell me everything! I want to know all the details."   
  
"As though anything will happen between us on the first date. We're probably going to go get something to eat, maybe a movie and he's going to bring me back here without even a kiss."   
  
That's what Winn was hoping would happen. He didn't want things to escalate between them, a part of him did and a part of him didn't. What if Mon-El found out that they'd kiss? Would he be upset with him? Would he hate him? He couldn't imagine the hurt expression on Mon-El's face catching them in the act, him telling Winn that perhaps it's better that they end things here and now.   
  
He couldn't take that. It would hurt too much.


End file.
